


Tarot

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of very short Lucana drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levels

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mainly for the sake of getting something out onto paper.

Cana learns very quickly that Lucy has many levels of drunkenness. Which state Lucy falls into when drinking is affected by a variety of things, namely the kind of alcohol and how many people there are, and Cana is careful to keep track of which combination of the two results in which effect. (She doesn't want a repeat of the vodka-plus-forty-strangers incident.) Beer-Lucy is great at party games, but only with lots of people. Whiskey-Lucy tells stories that draw in everyone at the bar but falls asleep giggling as soon as she's alone. While she loves every version of Lucy, drunk or sober, Cana's favourite is Red-Wine-And-Just-Us-Lucy, when they lounge on the couch and she runs her gentle fingers through the brunette's hair, murmuring about stars in her eyes.


	2. Overflow

"Is that.... my shirt?"

Cana looked up at her girlfriend from where she was sitting on the floor. "Uh.... no?"

"Cana, that is definitely my shirt. Why are you using my shirt to clean the kitchen floor? And why is there coffee everywhere?"

No response.

"You overfilled the coffee maker again, didn't you?"

"....Maybe."

Lucy sighed and grabbed a few towels before joining Cana on the floor. "Are you ever going to stop eyeballing how much water you put in?"

"Probably not. You should know better than to trust me with the coffee-making duties."

"I really should, shouldn't I?"

There was a calm silence between the two as they continued to mop up the spilled liquid.

"Hey, you never answered my question about why you decided my shirt would work better than a towel."

"I was wearing it and I kind of panicked when the thing overflowed and just grabbed the first thing I could think of."

"Really? Even though the towels are right next to the coffee?"

"What can I say? I guess I just like taking your top off, babe."

Cana should have seen that coffee-soaked towel to the face coming.


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very romantic, but just a little fluff to make things a little better after that emotional roller coaster of a chapter. Contains spoilers for chapter 468.

"You can wait outside. I'll let you know if anything changes."

Lucy decided it would be best to follow Porlyusica's advice and slipped out of the room, closing the door as softly behind her as she could. She only made it a few steps before she slumped back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. Resting her head on her knees, she let herself cry. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realised she was no longer alone in the hallway.

The hand moved to rub her back, and Lucy just barely registered Cana's voice saying her name. She turned towards the other girl, forehead knocking lightly against her shoulder, and wrapped her arms around her waist. "He's… such an…  _idiot_! For _once_ … in his life… could he not be so… _stupid_ … and _reckless_?" Lucy ranted between sobs.

Cana's voice took on an oddly calm, soothing tone. "Lucy, stupid and reckless are his middle names. But this is Natsu we're talking about; he'll pull through, he always does."

"But..."

Cana gently placed a hand on each of Lucy's cheeks, lifting her head so that their eyes met. "Hey, look at me. He's gonna be okay. But I need to know if you're okay."

Lucy nodded slowly. "I'm fine, Cana. She didn't hurt me -- well, she did, but it's okay, I'm fine. I promise."

"Good." Cana sighed with relief and raised her thumbs to brush Lucy's tears away. "But if you need me to dish out some hurt, just let me know."

A small grin graced Lucy's lips and she let out a soft chuckle. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"There's that smile!" Cana laughed and pulled Lucy in for another hug. It would be another few hours before Porlyusica would come with more details about the dragon slayer's condition, so the two of them just sat on the cold floor of the infirmary, holding each other and forgetting for a while all of the pain the day had brought. 


	4. Constellations

"What do you mean you don't know any of the constellations?"

Cana shrugged. "I guess I just never got around to learning them." She glanced out the window and then back at Lucy, who was lying next to her with the most incredulous look the brunette had ever seen.

"Well, we're fixing that," Lucy said, crawling over her girlfriend so she could throw the window open. She pulled Cana up and over by her arms until the two were sitting side by side on the bed and staring out at the sky. "Let's see…Oh! There's Sagittarius! See?" She pointed out at a cluster of stars, describing the location of each individual star so Cana could follow along. "And right there next to it is Scorpius!"

"Don't you mean Scorpio?"

"Well, kinda. Scorpius is the name of the constellation, but yeah, Scorpio is the spirit associated with it. It's a little confusing."

"So if that's Sagittarius, and next to it is Scorpius, then where's Virgus?"

Lucy burst out laughing, nearly falling backwards on the bed. "Not all of them end in 'us,' silly! And besides, we can't see Virgo right now; that one's too far away."

Cana crossed her arms and huffed sarcastically. "Well, then, I guess you'll just have to tell me more about Scorpius and Sagittarius and whatever other ones we can see from here."

"I thought you'd never ask."

As she watched Lucy talk, smile wide and eyes sparkling with passion and excitement, Cana found herself awestruck by how genuinely interested in the subject she was becoming. Her whole life, stars had been nothing more than just far-away bits of light that sometimes happened to line up into vague shapes. They'd never really been a big deal. But as Lucy recounted the stories behind each constellation, the stars began to feel a little bit like more than just lights in the sky.


	5. Espresso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combination of a suggestion for a college AU or a coffee shop AU, based on a true story. For anyone who's not from Wisconsin, Spotted Cow is a kind of beer.

"Give me a Spotted Cow and a double shot of espresso."

"Cana, it's 8:30 in the morning."

Cana bit the inside of her cheek. "Make that a triple shot."

Lucy sighed and punched the order into the cash register. "It's Tuesday, it's the third week of classes, and you're already acting like it's the middle of finals."

"I just forgot to sleep last night. What do I owe you?"

"Six bucks even. And how do you forget to sleep? You'd better not have been party-hopping again."

Cana pulled out her wallet and started to dig around for her credit card. "Nah, I had a paper due this morning that I put off until last night. I was up until three working on that, and then I got an idea for a painting, so I just never got around to sleeping. Here it is!" She handed Lucy the piece of plastic and watched her swipe it, smirking. "You know I know better than to go partying without you!" 

Lucy groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me." Despite the fact that Cana had been with her, going to five parties in one night had been the worst experience of her freshman year. She handed the card back and looked the laughing Cana in the eye. "Listen, you need to start taking better care of yourself, okay? You already overwork yourself, and I don't want you hurting yourself because you stop sleeping on top of that." 

"It was a one-time thing, I promise," Cana pulled the credit card out of Lucy's hand, letting it drop onto the counter, and laced their fingers together. "But I'm glad I've got you looking out for me, even if you do worry too much." 

"I worry because I love you. Now let go so I can get you your horribly unhealthy breakfast."


End file.
